


I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

by tigerdust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerdust/pseuds/tigerdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean yells at Cas.  Cas leaves.  Dean huffs at Sam.  Sam is annoyed.  Cas talks to Gabriel.  People don't know they're quoting song lyrics but they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

"No, Cas, you can't fix this."

"You're never going to trust me again, are you?"

"You haven't given me a reason to. Unless you've got something to add."

Castiel turned his head slightly sideways, as though the dismissiveness of Dean were a heavy weight. "No, I don't."

Dean crossed his arms. "Then why don't you just go off and do whatever it is your feathery ass does, huh?"

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, Dean," Castiel said. He disappeared in a flash shortly after while Dean's back was turned.

Dean turned back around and shook his head at the empty space, muttering. He headed for the kitchen, where Sam was sitting at the table doing a crossword puzzle in pen.  
"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" Dean said as he plucked an apple juice out of the fridge.

"Which guy?" Sam asked noncommittedly while he thought. "I need a six letter word-"

"What do you mean which guy?"

"That was sarcasm, Dean. I know you're talking about Castiel. Everyone whose ever known you knows you're talking about Castiel."

Dean flipped his brother the bird. "You're not gonna defend what he did, are you?"

"No," Sam shrugged as he filled in a word, "I'm going to let you two work it out. I'm not going to get in the way of your relationship."

"Our relationship?" Dean said, agog.

"Yeah," Sam said, "I mean, seriously, you're closer with him than you've ever wanted to be with me. I mean, without hunting and old stories, how much do we really share Dean? This whole profound bond thing? I mean, does it need to be spelled out for you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean said, standing straight from where he had been reclining against a cabinet door.

"Yes, you do."

"Drop it."

"You'd have to want to talk about it first before I could drop anything, so either you talk or I can't drop. It's that simple," Sam smirked.

"Look," Dean started. "If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I mean- I guess I've already won that. Cas ain't worth the aggravation. That's ancient history. Been there, done that."

Sam squinted at Dean. "Who'd you think you're kidding? Dean, he's the earth and heaven to you. Trying to keep it hidden? I can see right through. You know can't conceal it. I know how you feel and who you're thinking of."

"No chance, no way," Dean said as he circled his way out of the kitchen, eyes set on Sam. "I won't say it."

"Dean, you swoon and sigh. It's okay you're in-," Sam shook his head as Dean slammed a door behind him as Sam finished talking and went back to his crossword, "-Love."

Castiel landed in a special place in heaven, holy even by heavenly standards. It was colder here by a few degrees than the rest of heaven and looked to be in perpetual sunrise. Castiel walked past a few rows of stones until he came to one he'd been looking for.

"I need to talk to you," he said as he sat down on a stone bench right next to the spot. He looked up into the eyes of the statue. 

The statue blinked, turning it's head. "What do you need, baby brother?"

"Gabriel, I'm messing things up with Dean."

"You? How could you ever do that? You totally don't have the sociability of a tadpole."

Castiel pursed his lips together. "I wish you to help me with a concern, not to denigrate me. I will go visit someone else."

"Wait! Wait, damn stone legs," Gabriel said as he called Castiel back. "Come back, Castiel, I'll be good. You're the only angel who even visits me anymore."

Castiel turned around. "Perhaps if you hadn't played tricks on everyone else that seemed mean-spirited?"

"That was one time! And it was an X-men reference!"

Castiel blinked, changing subjects. "Dean is-different."

"Because you want him to be?" Gabriel asked with a quirked brow.

"What do you mean? I enjoy his company greatly, he's taught me many things about humanity."

"Yeah, and he's gotten under your skin. Face it, Castiel, he's changed you. For the better, I think."

"Gabriel," Castiel said with a sigh, hands clasped loosely behind his back. "I thought my heart had learned it's lesson, it felt so good before Dick Roman. My head is screaming get a grip, angel, unless you're dying to cry your heart out."

"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Castiel, I'm not buying- I saw how you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up, you've gotta own up that you've got, got, got it bad."

Castiel shook his head. "He thinks I betrayed him. He doesn't want me around anymore. And knowing that I live so much longer, Gabriel-"

"Little brother, Dean Winchester is special. We both know it. Listen to my words and hear them, it's not you that's the problem. He's afraid for himself. He just needs space. He'll need your help again. You're his ace in the hole, well, with me not around to help Sam anymore."

"Your help for Sam-"

"Are we talking about me here or are we talking about you?" Gabriel fired back.

Castiel began walking away from Gabriel's statue. Just far enough that he wasn't out of ear shot but far enough that he felt alone. He watched the colors of the heavenly sky shimmer and wished for a moment that Dean was there to see it. "No chance, no way, he'll never say it. I expect he'll never give up or give in or know his smirks at me mean love."

Dean tried to cool down by doing maintenance on the Impala in his garage. But all he ended up doing was throwing a wrench at the wall when he found a playing card that had been lost in a door crack when Castiel had tried to learn magic tricks to distract demons. Sam folded his arms, looking from the doorway into the depths of the garage, unseen or ignored by Dean.

"This scene won't play, I won't say it," Dean growled as he leapt to his feet and grabbed his jacket, slamming the door behind him as he headed out into the cold night.

Sam shook his head as he shut the garage door behind himself and walked towards the library. "You're doing flips, read my lips, bro, you're in love."

"You're way off base, he won't say it," Castiel said as Gabriel continued to talk in the background. It struck him that he felt so absurdely alone and angry here without Dean. Or perhaps he was angry at Dean. It would be easy to be angry at him. He looked back at Gabriel and growled slightly, his body taut in an expression of anger. "Get off his case! He won't say it."

Gabriel shook his head, unmoved by his outburst. "Baby bro, don't be proud. It's okay you're in love."

Castiel turned away from Gabriel and walked a little farther, to a place where he could see down and into the earth. Dean walked farther from the house, far enough to where he knew he was on the line of another neighbor's property but even then, the field didn't seem like far enough distance. He was ashamed at himself, he didn't know how he'd go back in there and even look at his little brother when he was a. 

He was a fag.

Dean crumpled down at the base of a tree, tired. He noticed some low hanging crabapples and grabbed on, tossing it back and forth in his hands, trying to calm himself with the motion. It didn't help. He ended up throwing it onto the field, hearing the satisfied thud of underripe apple hitting ground.

He rubbed his eyes with the back of his palm. "At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."


End file.
